Malware includes any software intentionally designed to cause damage to a computer. Malware may take the form of a virus, a Trojan horse, a worm, or spyware, among other possibilities. Computer security involves controlling access to computing resources in order to prevent malware from unauthorized use and manipulation of the computing resources of a computing device, the software installed thereon, or the data stored thereon. However, malware often attempts to utilize security vulnerabilities such as errors or flaws in a computer's hardware, operating system, or software to cause the computer to execute malicious software code. Limiting malware's ability to utilize security vulnerabilities is an important step in improving the security of computing devices.